<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ayoko Na by gbsbycb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971927">Ayoko Na</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbsbycb/pseuds/gbsbycb'>gbsbycb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbsbycb/pseuds/gbsbycb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shua dito!"</p><p>Hinanap ni Joshua kung saan galing ang boses ni Jeonghan. Nang makita niya kung saan ito naka pwesto ay agad niyang pinasa yung bola.</p><p>Joshua watch as Jeonghan smoothly glide against their opponents and made a perfect 3 point shot.</p><p>Narinig niya ang sigawan ng mga kaklase nila. Nanalo sila at natalo ang kabilang section.</p><p>Sobrang ingay pero di yun naririnig ni Joshua. Naririnig niya lang ay ang malakas na tibok ng puso niya habang nakatingin sa kumpulan ng basketball team nila na pinupuri si Jeonghan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grade 6 si Joshua ng makilala niya si Jeonghan. Kakalipat lang ni Joshua sa school nila dahil sa business ng family nila. </p><p>"Hello." Inalok ng batang Yoon Jeonghan ang kamay niya kay Joshua. Joshua blushed dahil nagulat siya ng biglang lumapit sa kanya si Jeonghan. </p><p>Jeonghan was that Kid. Unang kita mo pa lang alam mo ng top ng klase. Yung tipong iboboto mo as class president. Yung laging nagsasagot sa blackboard. Yung taga-ligtas sa tumbang-preso. </p><p>"Ako nga pala si Yoon Jeonghan. Sama ka samin mamaya mag-laro." Yaya sa kanya ng bata. That day he became friends with the Yoon Jeonghan. </p><p>----<br/>
"Shua dito!" </p><p>Hinanap ni Joshua kung saan galing ang boses ni Jeonghan. Nang makita niya kung saan ito naka pwesto ay agad niyang pinasa yung bola. </p><p>Joshua watch as Jeonghan smoothly glide against their opponents and made a perfect 3 point shot. </p><p>Narinig niya ang sigawan ng mga kaklase nila. Nanalo sila at natalo ang kabilang section. </p><p>Sobrang ingay pero di yun naririnig ni Joshua. Naririnig niya lang ay ang malakas na tibok ng puso niya habang nakatingin sa kumpulan ng basketball team nila na pinupuri si Jeonghan. </p><p>Iniisip niya na baka sa pagod lang sa laro kaya bakit sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Pero ng ibalik niya ang ngiti sa kababata at bestfriend niya mas lalo lang bumilis at lumakas. </p><p>Umiling siya. Mali. Maybe he's just sick. </p><p>Nakita niyang papalapit sa kanya si Jeonghan kaya agad siyang ngumiti dito. </p><p>Jeonghan was also smiling so bright at him. Tumakbo ang binata at tinalon ng yakap si Joshua. </p><p>Joshua had to balance himself para di sila matumba. Jeonghan broke the hug immediately. </p><p>"Shuji we won! Ang galing talaga ng team-up natin." Masayang sabi ni Jeonghan. </p><p>"Yeah. You did great with that last shot. As always Jeonghan Yoon for three!" Joshua even acted na magshoshoot siya. Tumawa lang si Jeonghan. </p><p>"Tsk. Dami mong alam. Anyway, may gagawin ka ba mamaya?" Tanong ni Jeonghan. His eyes looks hopeful. </p><p>Minsan iniisip ni Joshua na alam ata ni Jeonghan na mahina si Joshua sa mga mata niya. </p><p>"Uhmm..wala naman. Bakit?"</p><p>Naglakad na sila papunta sa bench para kunin ang mga gamit nila. </p><p>"Nothing. Just wanted to hang out. Di na tayo nagbobonding. I miss spending time with you." </p><p>Joshua almost choke on his water dahil sa sinabi ni Jeonghan. </p><p>He tried his best not to be flustered by what he heard. </p><p>"Han alam mo ba na halos magkasama tayo for 1 month dahil sa practice and we even have the same classes anong sinasabi mo?" Joshua fake a laugh after he said those. </p><p>Jeonghan looks at him with those eyes again. Yung akala mo tinatakwil na tuta. </p><p>"So ayaw mo? 4 years na tayo magkaibigan Shua tapos ganito mo lang tatapusin pagkakaibigan natin." </p><p>Natawa si Joshua dahil sa sinabi ng nakababata. </p><p>"Oo na. Ang dami naman nasabi. May sinabi ba akong hindi ha?" </p><p>Jeonghan smiled and also packed his things. After that he immediately pulled Joshua by his arm and went to Jeonghan's home to play and just chill. </p><p>They were watching a movie when suddenly Jeonghan move too close for Joshua. </p><p>Jeonghan leaned his head on Joshua's shoulder. Joshua flinched pero di nahalata ni Jeonghan dahil busy siya manuod. </p><p>Lagi naman clingy si Jeonghan. He wants to always be close with Joshua. Jeonghan said it was becuase they are brothers and brothers should be comfortable with each other. </p><p>This is normal. Joshua thinks. </p><p>But the thing that is not normal for Joshua is the loud and fast beats of his heart. It never happened before but now as he look at Jeonghan's face on his shoulders and when the latter laughs at every funny scene in the movie. </p><p>Joshua realizes something. </p><p>Joshua was in 3rd year Highschool when he realize he fell inlove with his childhood bestfriend. </p><p>-----<br/>
"Umalis na si Jeonghan. Sabi niya dadaan na lang daw siya mamaya." Joshua nodded at his Mom. </p><p>Today, Joshua decided that he will give up his feelings for Jeonghan. </p><p>"Di mo ba talaga sasabihin sa kanya na lilipat na tayo?" </p><p>Iniwas ni Joshua ang tingin sa nanay niya at tinuloy ang pag-iimpake. </p><p>Joshua's family will be moving to another place. To the city to be exact. </p><p>He likes this quiet and peaceful town but his family needs to move to the city again for their business. </p><p>Also Joshua seen this as oppurtunity to give up his stupid feelings for his bestfriend. </p><p>Alam niyang mali na hindi niya sinabi kay Jeonghan na aalis siya. Pero pagod na si Joshua. Pagod na siya makita si Jeonghan araw-araw na di lang kaibigan yung tingin niya. Araw-araw kayang may umagaw kay Jeonghan at wala siyang kayang gawin. Araw-araw abot kamay niya lang yung taong mahal niya. Kaya niyang gawin pero ayaw niyang may masira. Di niya kaya yung kapalit kapag inuna niya yung nararamdaman niya. </p><p>Everyday felt like torture for Joshua. Kaya naisipan niyang sumuko. Ayaw niyang pumili kaya naging duwag siya. He decided na isuko lahat. Feelings and years of friendship. </p><p>Joshua put his earphones at full blast ng umandar ang sasakyan nila. Hapon na at aalis na sila sa lugar na halos kinalakihan na niya. They were passing through their neighbourhood. </p><p>Joshua close his eyes ayaw niya makita na iiwan niya ang lugar kung saan naranasan niyang sumaya. </p><p>Pagkabukas niya ng mata niya. What he saw broke his heart. </p><p>He saw Jeonghan staring straight at him. Naglalakad siya papunta sa bahay nila Joshua.</p><p>At first he smiled but then Jeonghan saw the boxes on the top of their car. The car did not stop. By then, Jeonghan realized what was happening. </p><p>Even if the music in his ears at fullblast he heard how Jeonghan screamed for his name. </p><p>"SHUA! SHUA! SAN KA PUPUNTA?" </p><p>"Joshua. Jeonghan is calling for you. Do you want us to stop? Atleast say goodbye. Kawawa naman." His mom asked him. His Dad was also about to pull at the brake. </p><p>"No. Please. Just..let's just go." Joshua smiled. Di alam ng parents niya. Akala lang nila ay nag-away ang dalawa. </p><p>Joshua never tried to look back pero napatingin siya sa side view mirror and he saw Jeonghan trying his best to run for them. </p><p>Jeonghan is crying. He kept on running but then he stop. </p><p>"JISOO PLEASE STOP!" He shouted. </p><p>Joshua cried silently. Jeonghan called him with his true name. He never called him that unless he was really serious. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Han." Joshua cried all throughout their trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Josh you okay?" </p><p>Joshua sighed. Andito na naman siya. After years andito na naman siya sa lugar na ayaw niya na balikan.</p><p>"Yep. Just tired." Joshua smiled at Hansol.</p><p>"Kuya kung pagod ka ano pa ko diba?" </p><p>Seungkwan pick up his third box full of his things at nagsimula ng umakyat sa bagong dorm nila. </p><p>It was just a small building. They found it throught the internet when they were searching for a place they could stay for atleast a year. </p><p>Yes. Joshua came back to his childhood town he left 3 years ago. He came back not because he wanted to see him. Infact he never wanted to see him. </p><p>He was afraid. Afraid if wala na nga ba siyang nararamdaman o dahil di niya lang nakikita yung tao. Okay na siya ngayon. Atleast that is what he thinks. </p><p>"Kailan daw lilipat sila Hoshi dito?" Tanong ni Hansol as he help Joshua to move his things to his room. They have separate rooms in this unit. </p><p>"Bukas daw sabi ni Hao. Sasabay na rin daw si Wonwoo." Sagot ni Joshua. </p><p>Hansol sits on his bed. </p><p>"Kuya di ka ba kinakabahan?" </p><p>"Saan?" Tanong ni Joshua habang inaayos ang mga gamit niya. </p><p>"Bukas. Parang balik first year tayo ulit. Kinakabahan ako. Why did they have to transfer us to another school in our last year diba?" </p><p>Joshua laugh. Oo. Their college just made them transfer to another college. Reason was that exchange students daw. It was a tradition in their region na they would exchange selected students from different universities to test the school's capability. If the students did great with the exams and test as well as the subjects laid out by the university they have transferred then that means a positive result to their original university. </p><p>Yes, students acted like a measurement of how well universities are good at teaching. Joshua thought it was weird at first not until he actually experience it now. </p><p>But the positive side of this is that they are free of expenses. Everything will be paid by their university including their allowances and school fees. This is the reason why he and his friends agreed. They get to study and graduate for free. Not to mention he and his friends have the brains so they will never have a problem. That is one thing Joshua is proud of. </p><p>"Ofcourse, I'm nevous. Bago rin sakin to pero atleast kasama ko kayo." </p><p>"Sabi mo diba dito kayo nakatira dati? Marami ba pwedeng puntahan dito Kuya?"</p><p>Seungkwan who sits beside his boyfriend ask. Yes. Joshua smiled when he saw how Hansol look fondly at Seungkwan.</p><p>They really look cute. </p><p>"Not sure. Matagal na rin since last na punta ko dito. Marami na rin siguro nagbago." </p><p>"Ay may hugot. May past ka dito?" </p><p>Joshua laugh at Seungkwan. </p><p>"Wala. Alam mo ikaw ang tsismoso mo no. Bumalik na nga kayo sa mga kwarto niyo." </p><p>The couple laugh at umalis na. </p><p>No one knew his past. Di siya pala-kwento. Ayaw niya kasing-maalala yung dati. </p><p>Later that night. Joshua decided to walk along their neighbourhood. As the oldest, gusto niya malaman yung lugar kung saan sila mamalagi for 1 year para alam niya mga pasikot-sikot. Okay lang naman maglakad dahil maliwanag naman yung daan. </p><p>Good thing Seungkwan reminded him to wear a mask and a cap dahil mahamog na. </p><p>Malapit lang ang dorm nila sa school na lilipatan nila kaya naisipan niyang dumaan dun para alam niya na rin yung daan bukas. </p><p>He look at the front of the school. Malinis at malaki. Joshua felt good. Feeling niya magiging maayos ang 4th year nila sa school na to. </p><p>Joshua saw a small convenience store as he went back at the dorm. Naisipan niyang bumili ng noodles dahil nagki-crave si Seungkwan kanina. College students always wanted unhealthy foods. Joshua thinks it's their way of handling their stress. </p><p>Joshua laugh at the thought. </p><p>Joshua paid for the noodles and was about to exit the store when someone open the door from outside.</p><p>"Sorry." Both him and the man apologize. The man is with other people. They were about to enter the shop. </p><p>"Kuya Seungcheol anobayan sabi mo manlilibre ka ng fries sa mcdo. Bat tayo andito?" </p><p>"Choosy ka pa. College student rin ako. Ano ba tingin mo sakin mayaman?" Narinig niyang sagot ng isa. </p><p>"Hoy mga abnoy. Gabi na wag na kayo maingay." </p><p>Joshua froze when he heard that familiar voice. </p><p>'It can't be..' Joshua tried to calm himself. Baka kaboses niya lang. </p><p>"Ginagalit niyo si Kuya Jeonghan. Wag nga kayo maingay tumabi rin kayo may dadaan." </p><p>Di inaasahan ni Joshua na ganon kabilis niya makikita ulit si Jeonghan. Feeling niya ginagago siya ng tadhana. </p><p>"You can go first." Ngiti nung lalaki. </p><p>Naalala ni Joshua na naka-mask at cap naman siya. As long as umiwas siya ng tingin kay Jeonghan ligtas siya. </p><p>"Thank you." Nagpasalamat si Joshua sa lalaki bago lumabas ng pintuan. Sinadya ni Joshua na tumigin sa kaliwa dahil nasa kanan ang grupo nila Jeonghan. </p><p>Malapit na siya makalayo sa kanila ng bigla siyang tawagin nung lalaki kanina. </p><p>"Wait!" Sigaw nito pero ayaw na lumingon ni Joshua. Baka paglingon niya baka makilala siya ni Jeonghan. </p><p>"Wait sayo ata tong ID na to." Joshua stop. Tinignan niya yung wallet na hawak niya. He saw na wala nga yung ID niya from his previous shool. Nalaglag niya siguro kanina habang nagbabayad. </p><p>Joshua slowly look back. Napahinga ng malalim si Joshua ng makita na nakapasok na si Jeonghan sa loob kasama ng ibang kaibigan niya.</p><p>Joshua walk towards the guy. Inabot niya yung ID niya at kinuha niya lang to. </p><p>"I thought di ka lilingon." Natatawang sabi nito. Matangkad yung lalaki. Medyo moreno rin. </p><p>"Sorry. Akala ko iba yung kausap mo. Thank you pala for this." Joshua smiled then naalala niya naka-mask pala siya. </p><p>"Wala yun. Next tim---" Naputol yung sasabihin nung lalaki nung tinawag na siya nung isang kasama nila. </p><p>"Mingyu tawag ka ni Kuya Cheol. Ano daw gusto mo?" Tanong nito. Nakita ni Joshua na papalabas na rin si Jeonghan siguro para tawagin rin si Mingyu.</p><p>"I guess I have to go. Thank you ulit." Joshua starts to walk away. Medyo malayo na siya ng narinig niya ulit sumigaw yung lalaki. </p><p>'Shit' </p><p>"NO PROBLEM, HONG JISOO!"</p><p>Nanlaki ang mata niya sa narinig. Joshua prepared himself to run but he manage to glance back for a moment. </p><p>In that moment, Joshua and Jeonghan shared an eye contact. Di alam ni Joshua kung anong emotion ang nasa mukha ni Jeonghan. </p><p>Joshua looks away at nagsimulang tumakbo when he saw Jeonghan move. Jeonghan was a fast runner and Joshua knew that kaya Joshua run before Jeonghan can even move. </p><p>"SHUA! SHUA!" Jeonghan shouted. And the memory of Jeonghan in the rearview mirror came back. Joshua whimpered.

Joshua never look back. Nabitawan niya na rin yung mga noodles na binili niya. </p><p>Joshua knew that he can never outrun Jeonghan. So he hide himself in a dark corner of a street.</p><p>Tumigil mismo si Jeonghan malapit sa tinataguan niya. Hinahabol nito ang hininga niya. </p><p>Joshua saw him again for the first time after 3 years. He saw how Jeonghan have change. He grew taller. His long brown locks back then was now a short jet black hair. He became manlier. He is more matured and handsome compared before. </p><p>Joshua cried when he felt those familiar heartbeats. He cried because he failed himself. Until now mahal niya pa rin ang kaibigan niya. </p><p>Nagulat si Joshua ng biglang suntukin ni Jeonghan yung poste. Sobrang lakas. He even flinched. </p><p>Then he heard sniffles. </p><p>"Shua..shua...shua where are you..san ka na naman pumunta.." Jeonghan was crying. </p><p>Joshua also cried silently as Jeonghan cried to himself. Jeonghan wipe his tears when he saw his friends coming his way. Lahat sila nag-alala. </p><p>"Kuya..are you okay? What happened?" One of them ask. </p><p>"I saw him. He's here. Jisoo was here. I have to find him."</p><p>"Kuya it's late. We have to go back at the dorm." </p><p>"No. I..please..I just want to see him." Jeonghan tried his best not to cry but his friends can see the pain in his eyes. </p><p>Alam nila na may past si Jeonghan. They've been his friends ever since college and they were like brothers. Alam nila kung anong nangyari and they were really hurt by what happened to Jeonghan. </p><p>"Jeonghan calm down first." One of them pats Jeonghan's shoulders. </p><p>"For now we need to go back to the dorm dahil first day bukas. Everybody needs to rest even you, Jeonghan. Tutulungan ka namin hanapin siya pero now umuwi na muna tayo okay bro?" </p><p>Jeonghan seems calm. He nodded and they left.</p><p>Joshua decided to go home. He saw Seungkwan and Hansol waiting infront of the building. </p><p>"KUYA!!" They both run to Joshua and hug him.</p><p>"Kuya pinag-alala mo kami. Ang tagal mo bumalik akala namin ano nang nangyari." Seungkwan check him out if may nangyari ba sa kanya. </p><p>Joshua smiled. </p><p>"I'm okay. Pumasok na tayo. We should rest dahil big day bukas." </p><p>The two notice his swollen eyes. They knew he cried but they never ask him.</p><p>Kilala nila si Joshua. He will never tell anything unless he wanted to. </p><p>That night Joshua prepared himself when he realized something. </p><p>Jeonghan will be his schoolmate. Narealize niya na iisa lang ang university sa lugar na yon and no doubt Jeonghan is studying there. </p><p>Di na siya makakapagtago. Maybe it's time to face reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning. Wonwoo, Hoshi and Minghao arrived. </p><p>They did not even have time to unpack their things kasi they have to be at school for first day. </p><p>"Kuya 3 oras lang ata tulog namin." Hoshi pouted. Wonwoo pinch his cheeks. </p><p>"Sabi ko kasi matulog ka sa biyahe pero nanuod ka lang ng drama." Soonyoung glared at his bestfriend. Well sabihin na rin natin na manliligaw. </p><p>"Nako wag niyo pansinin si Hoshi. Si Wonwoo dapat walang tulog kasi siya nagdrive." </p><p>Natawa naman si Joshua sa sinabi ni Minghao. </p><p>Joshua and his friends arrive at their new school earlier than their scheduled class. </p><p>They went to the school admin for formality. Nakuha na rin kasi nila yung sched nila. They have the same classes para rin hindi na sila mahirapan to socialize. </p><p>"Kuya natatakot ako." Seungkwan whispered nung nasa harap na sila nung pinto ng classroom nila. </p><p>"Kuya ako rin. Kabado bente." Soonyoung hold Wonwoo's arm. </p><p>"Guys. Ano ba relax. Tignan niyo nga si Kuya Josh relax."</p><p>"You called that relax? He even mistook salt as sugar in his coffee this morning." </p><p>Dahil sa sinabi ni Vernon ay natawa sila pati si Joshua kaya kahit papano nawala yung kaba. </p><p>"Di pa naman start ng class kaya baka konti pa lang yung tao sa loob. Shall we?"</p><p>Joshua opens the door and saw a group of boys inside. </p><p>Joshua recognize them. The are Jeonghan's friends. Jeonghan is not with them. </p><p>They did not recognize Joshua maybe because he wore mask last night. </p><p>'Shit.' Fate seem to hate him.</p><p>They nodded and greeted each as a sort of bro thing. </p><p>"You guys are the transferees?" Ask by that tall guy from last night. Ang friendly talaga nito. </p><p>"Yes. From **** University." Hansol replied. </p><p>"Well, goodluck. Hope we can be friends." This time it's the man who calmed Jeonghan down taht replied. Joshua thinks he's kind. </p><p>Joshua persuaded his friends to sit infront away from the other boys and try to reason that they can better see the lessons infront. </p><p>Joshua sits near the window. Beside him was Minghao and Vernon. Behind them were Seungkwan, Hoshi and Wonwoo</p><p>When they were seated. Joshua heard the door at the back open. He can see at the board's reflection that it is the guy he never wanted to face. </p><p>"This is like the last stock of strawberry milk from that store. Thank god I got it first." Jeonghan sigh loudly before he plop to his seat. </p><p>Joshua heard some of them talk about exhange students to Jeonghan. Slowly nagsidatingan na ang ibang students. Some students tried to greet and talk to them. </p><p>"Kuya okay ka lang? Parang magkakastiffneck ka na jan. Lingon lingon din." Seungkwan joke behind him. </p><p>Di napigilan ni Joshua matawa. He decided to just look at the window. For a moment he forgot the situation he was in. </p><p>"Kuya shua gusto mo?" Narinig niyang alok ni Wonwoo from the back. </p><p>Joshua glance at him and he saw a chocolate bar. Others have it too. He took it and he was about to say thanks to Wonwoo but then he locked eyes with Jeonghan. </p><p>"Shua?" </p><p>Jeonghan was about to stand pero pinigilan siya ng tropa niya once the Professor went inside. </p><p>Nagdiscuss lang ng rules and regulations. Usual scope of lessons etc. Then their Professor talked about the exchange students. </p><p>"Guys please greet them. You can just stand up so they can recognize you." </p><p>Joshua secretly cursed himself. </p><p>They all stand up and greeted their blockmates. </p><p>Joshua smiled and avoided looking at one certain area. When they were seated.</p><p>The Professor discuss a brief discussion about their subject. Joshua can feel eyes on him. </p><p>"Is he planning to finish this 5 hour class at the 1st day of classes?" Minghao whispered at him. Joshua chuckled. </p><p>"Hope not." He whispered back. </p><p>"I'm going crazy. My mind is not ready for this. I have'nt even slept." Wonwoo also whispered. The all tried to stop themselves from laughing. </p><p>Minsan lang kasi magsalita si Wonwoo. </p><p>"Okay. I think some of you are not yet ready. It's been like 1 and half hour in class and you guys are about to pass out." </p><p>They all laugh at their Professor.</p><p>The Professor sigh.</p><p>"Then I'll free you for now. But make sure to read 5 chapters for next meeting. I'll get going now." </p><p>The students cheered as their Professor left. </p><p>"What should we do? We have 3 and half hours left." Seungkwan ask. </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay here and sleep until the next subject." Minghao and Hoshi agreed with Wonwoo. </p><p>Joshua also nodded and decided to dock his head on the table. Or atleast he wanted to because he does'nt want to be confronted by someone named Yoon Jeonghan. </p><p>Joshua glance at the back to check if they are still there. He let out a sigh when he saw no one was there. </p><p>"Okay. Hansol and I will just buy some snacks and we'll be back." The two left. Joshua heard his friends slowly fell asleep. They were really tired. </p><p>Joshua decided to just look at the window. Everything seems peaceful outside. Joshua smiled. </p><p>"Shua." </p><p>Jeonghan is standing infront of him. </p><p>"Shua. I missed you." </p><p>Joshua does'nt know what to do. Tatayo na sana siya when Jeonghan stop him by holding his arm.</p><p>Joshua tried to break his grip pero sobrang lakas at higpit ng hawak ni Jeonghan.</p><p>"Bitawan mo ko, Jeonghan. Nasasaktan ako. " Bumitaw si Jeonghan sa hawak niya kay Joshua. </p><p>Joshua took that oppurtunity para makalabas ng room. He tried to run away again from Jeonghan. </p><p>Jeonghan called out for him. Again. </p><p>Joshua tried to run and run. Hanggang sa makarating siya sa dead end. Likod ata to ng university. Joshua tried to find a place to hide. </p><p>"Ano? Ha? Wala ka na bang pagtataguan?" He flinched when he heard Jeonghan said those words. </p><p>Joshua look back and he saw anger and sadness in his eyes. </p><p>Joshua ignored him and tried to walk past him.</p><p>"Please..." Joshua stop moving.</p><p>"Please ...Jisoo..." </p><p>Jeonghan grabs his arm. </p><p>Joshua pulled back. </p><p>"What? What do you want?"</p><p>Jeonghan look at him. Ngayon mas kita mo na yung galit at pagkadismaya. </p><p>"You are asking what do I want?" Jeonghan chuckled.</p><p>Joshua stayed silent.</p><p>Jeonghan is just staring straight into his eyes then he saw a tear fell. Followed by another and he starts crying. </p><p>"Jisoo..you left." Jeonghan cried. </p><p>Joshua was trying hard not to crumble down infront of him. </p><p>"..ikaw yung umalis...3 years ago..iniwan mo ako na wala man lang pasabi AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING WHAT DO I WANT?!" Jeonghan yelled. Yung luha niya tuloy tuloy lang.</p><p>Jeonghan pointed at him. </p><p>"Ikaw..ikaw yung umalis.. pero bakit ikaw yung galit..bakit parang ikaw yung nasaktan? Bakit parang ikaw yung nabaliw kakaisip sa loob ng 3 tatlong taon kung anong maling nagawa niya para iwan ng ganon lang?!" Jeonghan grip his hair out of frustration. </p><p>Joshua avoided his eyes. He felt guilty. </p><p>"...gusto ko lang malaman kung bakit ka umalis...please..did I do something.." Jeonghan tried to hold his hand pero iniwas yun ni Joshua. </p><p>"...jisoo please pagod na ko. PAGOD NA PAGOD NA KO!" Jeonghan saw a tear rolled down Jisoo's cheek. </p><p>"..Wala bang kwenta yung friendship natin? Did you even treat that as friendship? HA?! ANO YON TRIP MO LANG?!! JISOO SUMAGOT KA!" He yelled. </p><p>Joshua push him away. Umiiyak na rin si Joshua. </p><p>"Don't you even question that Jeonghan. I did my best to protect our friendship." Joshua cried out. </p><p>"By leaving me? What part of friendship did you protect by doing that?" </p><p>Joshua avoided his eyes. </p><p>"Everything, Han. Everything."</p><p>"Anong kagaguhan yan Jisoo? YOU LEFT 3 YEARS AGO WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE JUST PROTECTI-----"</p><p>"I love you." </p><p>Joshua finally said those words. Sira na ang lahat. Might as well go all out. Isip-isip ni Joshua. </p><p>"...what?" </p><p>Joshua expected Jeonghan to be disgusted. But he saw something different in his eyes. </p><p>Joshua stared directly at Jeonghan and smiled painfully. </p><p>"I left because I realize I love you..more than friends..more than brothers..I left because I want to protect what we had or atleast your memory of me as your bestfriend...I am so sorry. I did'nt mean to. I woke up and it felt different. ..natakot ako Han. Natakot lang ako..Ayoko magbago yung tingin mo sakin....sorry..sorry..sorry han.." Joshua cried so hard. His vision starts to get blurry as he broke down infront of his bestfriend. The man he love for years.</p><p>He kept on saying sorry. But then he felt arms around him. He felt a hand stroking his hair. </p><p>"Shhh..stop crying Jisoo..shh.." </p><p>They stayed in that same position with Jeonghan just hugging him. Saying soothing words and kissing his forehead to try calm him down. </p><p>Jisoo stop crying but tears still flow down from his eyes. </p><p>Jeonghan smiled at him.</p><p>"Sorry. Kung alam ko lang na ganon yung nararamdaman mo dati then sana may nagawa ako. I shoud have been with you when you felt scared." Nagtaka si Joshua sa sinasabi ni Jeonghan. </p><p>Joshua did not expect what Jeonghan did next. </p><p>Jeonghan leaned down and kiss him on his lips. Joshua just stared wide eyed. </p><p>"You should have known na I already fell for you the moment you transferred nung elementary pa tayo." Jeonghan pinch his cheeks. </p><p>Jeonghan wipe his tears. </p><p>"Are you that naive Shua? Sa tingin mo ba mageeffort ako ihatid-sundo ka ever since. Even our classmates noticed how I'm protective over you. I even made you lunch minsan. And yung skinship na ginagawa ko sayo before was definitely not of bestfriends. Who would even kiss your bestfriend on the cheek everytime na ihahatid kita." Jeonghan laughed. </p><p>"..I..I did'nt know. I thought..." Joshua blushed. </p><p>Niyakap siya ni Jeonghan. </p><p>"Sinayang mo yung 3 years, Shua. Alam mo ba kung gaano katagal kita namiss. I miss every single thing about you." Jeonghan place his head on his shoulders. He miss it. He miss what's his. </p><p>"Jeonghan. Sorry. Di ko alam." Joshua cried. </p><p>"Shhh. It's okay. Ang importante. Okay na tayo. But.." Jeonghan cutely glared at him. </p><p>"..galit pa rin ako dahil tatlong beses mo ko pinaghabol. You knew how I easily get tired." Jeonghan pouted. </p><p>Joshua sniffed and pouted. Jeonghan is back at it again with those puppy eyes. </p><p>"I missed you." Joshua kiss him on the lips and smiled. Jeonghan blushed and smiled back. </p><p>"Don't you ever run away from me again, Shua. Di ko na ata kakayanin." Seryosong sabi ni Jeonghan.</p><p>"Sorry. I won't. Promise." Joshua promised. Jeonghan leaned for a kiss. </p><p>"I love you." They both said in unison after the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>